<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(COMM) Zol Needs Shit! by AstaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184160">(COMM) Zol Needs Shit!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites'>AstaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal, Belching, Dirty Anal, Farting, Hairy, M/M, Romance, Scat, Smegma, Twink, armpits, bhm, blowjob, scat eating, slob, wait what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zol is an androgynous, short twink that needs a proper scat fiend to satisfy him! He's tired of playing in his own mud, only his big, husky dom Wallace can give him the nasty shit he needs! But, can love bloom between two shitfags as different as they are?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(COMM) Zol Needs Shit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commissioned work.</p><p>This work includes scat, scat eating, slob, age difference (not underage), belching, farting, and generally two males getting messy and fucking. Read at your own discretion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what brings you here again, faggot?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The fat, greasy man in his late 40’s itched at his beer gut, scratching flakes of old food off his rough stomach hair. Aside from a pair of basketball shorts that definitely needed a wash (or just to be thrown out all together), the only other thing he wore was a smirk. Before him stood his latest pet, a twink in his early 20’s he’d met online. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor boy standing in front of him had a conundrum. He was in love with huge, greasy dumps, nasty farts, and all manner of filth and depravity… But his twinkish form required a diet and exercise routine that didn’t allow him to make the nasty shit he wanted. His small little dick didn’t produce nearly enough cheese to satisfy him. His innocent little burps were nothing compared to the beer belches his plump dom could produce! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I needed more of your shit, you silly old man…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twink had gone online to solve his problem, searching through whatever scat forums he could find, joining scat-based Biscord servers and hunting for potential partners for weeks. All the people he met were either in a similar situation as him, too skinny for his tastes, or lived too far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just when he thought about giving up and finding a different solution, he had met Wallace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, again? You’re hopeless, y’know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace was the </span>
  <b>best</b>
  <span>! He was fat, he was hung, he was crude and disgusting… Just the thought of the heaps of cheese that collected in his fat cock’s foreskin was enough to make Zol want to squirt from his throbbing little thumb of a cock. It was small enough that the foreskin didn’t entirely peel back when he was hard, leaving him with a smooth little feminine sausage that was like a worm compared to the mamba Wallace’s carried around between his thick thighs. Veiny, cheesy, muscular… Wallace’s cock was everything Zol had ever wanted and more! His heart throbbed in his chest as his fat dom teased him, his little cock stiffening in his panties underneath his adorable pink skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t help it! Maybe if your shit wasn’t so stinky I wouldn’t be hooked on it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol bit back just a bit, making his adrenaline soar. Wallace grunted before sitting up straight, his big hands resting on those creamy thighs of his. Zol wanted nothing more than to be sitting on those thighs right now, but he knew better than to sit on his old man’s lap without permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess yer right, aren’t ya? I got the stinkiest turds around, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol chewed his bottom lip and nodded, his thighs squirming together as his cock pulsed and begged for attention, his smooth sack pulling up to his taint as precum leaked from the hooded head of his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace laughed before sinking back into his couch, shifting his hips a bit before straightening his throat. His big mouth opened up in order to let a </span>
  <b>BBBRROOOOOOUURRRPPP! </b>
  <span>into the air, the deep, bassy burp sending spit drooling down his chin and filling the air with the smell of beer and cheese. If there was one thing Wallace didn’t do, it was eat healthy… It was no wonder he had such a gut on him, not to mention his beefy arms and legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I tell ya what pig, I want a bit of a show today. Let’s see how much ya like shit after all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this, old man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol was squatting over a big ceramic bowl, his arms lifted up to expose his flawlessly smooth pits. He was wearing his skirt, a crop top that showed his soft tummy, and nothing else… With how wide his legs were spread, his puckered asshole and throbbing little cock were on full display to the wretched old scat fiend sitting on his couch in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geheh… Yeah, just like that…” Wallace said with a lascivious chuckle, licking his lips as he eyed up the twink’s body. Zol was no doubt male, his shoulders were wide enough to expose that, even if his hips were more on the feminine side. Not to mention doing squats had left the twink with quite the bubble butt, along with completely bald, shapely legs that were oh-so lovely to rub. And that’s exactly what Wallace wanted… A proper faggot to molest, not one of those anime traps that the younger folk on the forums he frequented were obsessed with. Wallace wanted to feel like he was fucking a </span>
  <b>man</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I saved up a few days just for you, old man…” Zol admitted with a blush. Feeling the old man’s eyes all over his body was making him feel hot, cupping his hands behind his head like some slut in a doujin. There was already a thin sheen of sweat forming on his armpits from the warm summer day, his cocklet leaking pre that made his smooth shaft glisten in the light. He could already feel a pressure inside his asshole as he squatted there, his body recognizing that now was the time to get things moving. He shivered as a slight cramp formed in his guts, the thick turd crammed inside him shifting doward and rolling over his prostate along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Maybe you’ll be able to compete with mine then, geheheh…” Wallace said, lifting his fat ass up off the couch and sliding down his shorts, letting his obese semi-erect cock flop out. Zol nearly creamed himself just at the sight of that egregiously disgusting fagfucker, the tip of Wallace’s cock resting on the couch’s fabric, draped over two swollen nuts hanging in a leathery sack like a pair of golf balls. As if Wallace wasn’t perfect enough already, the cream that came from those hefty nuts was as thick as glue, sticking to the skin wherever it touched and making the entire room reek of old nut. Zol couldn’t help but sniff the air once that greasy log flopped out of his dom’s shorts, desperate for a sniff of that aged, mature cock-stink. And he soon got his wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh God… Your dick, I can smell it from here…” Zol whined, his eyes glued to that beefy meat. The veins jutting out from that thing were already thick and bulging, even though it was still mostly flaccid. The wrinkled, hairy nutsack beneath looked like it was practically </span>
  <b>steaming </b>
  <span>with how hot and greasy it was. Zol wanted nothing more than to suck the filth off those nuts right at that moment, let that meaty cock rest between his eyes and fill his nose with sti-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it together, faggot. You’ll get to play with it all you like after you get that shit out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol nodded quickly as his dom barked an order at him, his heart thrumming in his chest. Just the simple act of obeying his dom’s wishes was enough to turn him on, just the knowledge that he was being a completely submissive little bitchboy for this fat old slob was better than any porn he’d found in his time on the internet. He got to work squeezing his dump out, sucking in a deep breath and clenching his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hnnnhh…”</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>He pushed, his flat stomach flexing and showing off the muscles underneath, his hands gripping his long, curly black hair. He felt the turgid log inside his bowels slide down lower, his ass flowering open like a budding rose in order to expel a sharp </span>
  <b>PPPRRRPPPTT! </b>
  <span>as he got ready to push a load out for his wonderful dom. The stink of his own fart wafted back up toward his nostrils, which flared out and sucked in that stench. He had been actively trying to make stinkier farts, especially in the days leading up to visiting Wallace… Protein shakes, cabbage, broccoli, onions, candy, he had been putting it all in his body and letting it churn into some pungent shit-breath. The odor was sharp as a knife, cutting into the sinuses and forcing itself on top of the musky stench of Wallace’s cock and balls, stinking like rotten eggs and spicy meat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, little pig. I can actually smell that one…” Wallace said, before chuckling again, he reached down to wrap his sweaty sausage fingers around his chubby cock, pulling the loose foreskin over the tip with an obscene squelching noise as the gooey cheese lodged in his foreskin rubbed over his crown. “Mmm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ssnnnfff… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeah, that’s the stuff… Come on, let out some more for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol didn’t need to be told twice, closing his eyes and pouting, his toes curling as he pushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>PPPRROOOPPTTT… BBRRRPPTT!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BBBRRRRrrrrRRRRTTTTT!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His farts were always squeaky and sharp, especially now that his asshole was totally exposed. That last one he could feel deflating his bowels, the smelly gas bomb pushing out of his ass for a solid seven seconds straight and filling the air with even more of his stink. But he soon realized he had a problem…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shit didn’t want to come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnh… Old man, I think my turd is too big to come out…” Zol admitted with a blush, keeping his arms raised but wincing as he tried to push again, only rewarded with another eggy burst of gas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaat, again? How can you take my cock but you can’t even push out a turd?” Wallace said with a laugh, before patting his thick thighs and motioning the twink over. “C’mere then, lemme take a look…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zol nodded and stood up, bashfully walking up to the larger man and turning around. His perky, pale ass was presented to his dom like Thanksgiving dinner, the horny shitfag looking over his shoulder at his dom nearly salivating at the sight. He felt those big, powerful hands grip his cheeks, shoving his thumbs into Zol’s hairless crack before pulling them apart, exposing that slutty pink hole of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got such a pretty lil’ asshole, ya know that kid?” Wallace said, licking his lips to stop himself from drooling. He leaned in close to get a whiff, enjoying the gentle fragrance of the twink’s gassy rear end. He was rewarded with a smelly little butt belch blasting onto his nose, filling his sinuses with the point-blank stench of Zol’s bowels. “Mmh… Yeah, I can smell it. You gotta take a shit bad…” Wallace said, before leaning closer and pressing his tongue against Zol’s pucker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah~! Old man, ooohh…” Zol whined, his cocklet throbbing as he felt that slimy, thick tongue knocking at his backdoor. He felt himself relaxing, sighing and shivering as his hole let itself be prodded deeper. The shit inside him started to stir again, causing an intense pressure to be put on his prostate as the extra thick log of scat pushed its way down his rectum. His hole dilated to vent out a nearly silent fart onto his dom’s tongue, crackling with anal mucus at the end. “Nngh… Y-yes, ohhh fuck…” Zol purred, his hands on his own chest, teasing his puffy nipples through his shirt as his asshole was tended to by his most generous old man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace leaned back, a trail of spit connecting his tongue to the twink’s hole. “Mm… You taste nice today, piggy. Now lemme see if I can get that shit outta ya…” Wallace said, before shifting one of his beefy thumbs and pressing it inside the twink’s hole, twisting it around to help him penetrate the tight entrance. Not only was the slob fat, but he was also tall… Towering at 6’3” while Zol was a mere 5’5”. Even his thumb was bigger than Zol’s cock, which Zol absolutely adored. Such big, strong hands gripping his ass cheeks, the feeling of being owned… It should have been no surprise what happened next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ahh… O-old man, if you… Nnnh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace didn’t give him any respite, stuffing that thumb up his ass and wiggling it around, bumping into the twink’s prostate before finding the log lodged up there. Once Zol felt his dom’s thumb shift around and stir that huge shit up his ass, the poor boy couldn’t hold on any longer… His nuts clenched up, his asshole clinging onto that thumb like a glove, his ass flexing… And finally, he spurted his own cream all over the floor, several ropes of his jizz splattering noisily onto the fat old slob’s floorboards. It wasn’t nearly as thick as Wallace’s own spunk, pearlescent and with a mellow flavor and odor. Much less fun to play with than Wallace’s chunky, stinking nut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, cumming before I do? Greedy lil’ shit, aren’t ya?” Wallace said with another deep, booming laugh, giving the twink a slap on the ass with his free hand and pulling his thumb out with the other, Zol’s hole slightly gaped from its treatment. “Help me get mind, faggot. On yer knees, bring the bowl too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol looked up at that throbbing shaft like it was the zenith of the human form. The apotheosis. A gnarly, muscular, veiny, greasy, stinking, cheesy, thick, long, hairy, glistening rod of pure masculine power… It was so fucking </span>
  <b>big</b>
  <span>, so fucking </span>
  <b>obscenely big! </b>
  <span>No matter how many times he was face to face with this monster of a cock, Zol couldn’t help but stare at it in awe. As if in disbelief each time that this thing could be attached to a human being… It was at least nine inches at full mast, the foreskin peeled back to reveal the cottage cheese-like smegma crusted onto the deep, purplish red crown. The skin covering that cock seemed to be perpetually greasy and filthy, there was no doubt that the shower at Wallace’s house didn’t see much use unless there was shit to clean up. Even so, if Zol sniffed hard enough, he could pick up on faint traces of that distinct, earthy odor of shit underneath the funky stench of dickcheese and the musky aroma of his dom’s cock and balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was right before his eyes, throbbing over his head, looming like a raincloud and dripping precum into his pretty hair. Zol was just staring up at it dumbstruck, his nose pressed against the undercarriage of that meaty log. His eyes crossed so he could stare at it more, appreciate its grotesque beauty… Before a hand rested itself onto his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just gonna stare at it all day, little pig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol didn’t need any other encouragement, grabbing that stiff cock with his free hand, right at the base. So warm and hard… Zol shivered as he felt the slimy skin on his soft palm, knowing this thick cock would be drilling him later. But for now, it was his turn to give his dom some oral service!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue rolled out of his mouth, pressing itself flat against the fat man’s shaft. Immediately his mouth was filled with the salty, fermented flavor of his dom’s dick, Zol’s eyes twitching and going half-lidded as his soft little cock started to stiffen up again. His bowels shifted, and he ripped a louder fart out from between his cheeks, signaling what was to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s it… Lick that cock clean while you take a shit, little pig…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol whined and nodded up at his dom, his cock already stiff again as he serviced the nasty dick in his grasp. He licked all over it like a kid with a lollipop, his tongue inundated with the raunchy taste of severely unhygienic cock. His stomach gurgled, his asshole flexed, and he closed his eyes as he started to push once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rimming and fingering he had gotten was more than enough to get his asshole loosened up enough to birth the beast making its way down his shit chute, and Zol plunged the cheese-covered tip of his dom’s meat into his mouth just as his food baby was crowning. His knees shook and his toes curled as he felt himself get stretched wider… And wider… And wider still, nearly to the point of being painful. The knobbly, blunt tip of his turd poked out of his asshole, which was pushed out like a volcano in order to birth this log. He squeezed his eyes and groaned as he felt himself get pulled open like that, suckling on his dom’s tip and scraping cheese off with his tongue to savor like little bits of candy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, stick yer ass out good so I can see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol looked up to Wallace’s eyes and nodded, arching his back and spreading his legs further, pushing his bubbly twink ass out and letting his dom see the dense loaf pushing out of his ass. It was two inches out now, and coming out at a lazy pace… Greasy crackling heralded its release, as pops and puffs of gas squeezed out around the girthy shit-snake. Only once it was a full three inches out did it start to curl down toward the bowl, gradually getting softer and falling out faster as he choked down more of his dom’s cock, eager to please his fat old shit factory the best he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on! Suck it!” Wallace said, gritting his teeth and grabbing the twink’s head harder, shoving his hips forward until Zol’s lips were touching his own hand, still squeezing the root of that tree trunk. Zol gagged as the cock punched the back of his throat, which only made him even more aroused as he was used like an onahole to get his dom off. His head started to bob back and forth on that cock, his hand twisting and tugging on the loose skin of Wallace’s filthy cock. He felt like no matter how much he sucked, there would always be another layer of grime to polish off… Despite the rest of him (aside from his brown asshole) being white, Wallace’s dick was always discolored and nasty, like he had just dipped it in a bucket of sewage, the excess skin hanging off and making it look extra wrinkled and disgusting. Just like Zol liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol’s turd touched the bottom of the bowl and started to rapidly coil upon itself, bypassing the six inch mark and starting to get gradually thinner as it surged out of his bowels. The feeling of the cock digging into his throat, bulging his neck out with each thrust, along with the feeling of taking such a powerful dump… Zol clenched his free hand against his thigh, trying his best to hold in another premature orgasm. But it felt soooooo fucking good… And the stench! His farts had carried a bit of this shit-reek with them, but the actual thing had that acrid, almost acidic odor that only fresh dung could provide. The eggy stench hadn’t gone away either, and the powerful punch of his dom’s cock stink was only making things even more dire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But unlike the first time, Zol wouldn’t be the only one cumming soon. Wallace was just as much into shit as he was, if not even more so, and the sight and stink of his little pig taking such a fat dump… Wallace was right behind him when it came to building up a nut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unngh… Come on, wring that fucking cum out, you dirty pig… Uunnhhh…” Wallace grunted and groaned, thrusting his hips up to fuck the twink’s throat. Like a good pig, Zol reached up with both hands to grip Wallace’s fat thighs, bobbing his head up and down, taking that dick deep enough to kiss his dom’s crotch as his turd coiled up in the bowl. Ten inches, eleven, twelve… the log only got more soft and stinky as it shot out of him, before it finally fell from Zol’s asshole along with a sputtering fart, a bit of more runny shit dripping over it like gravy. The smell of that last fart, the obscene noise it made… Wallace groaned as he shoved Zol’s head onto his pelvis, slamming that dick straight to the balls in the twink’s throat, before starting to dump his own load right into his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol’s dick squirted all over the floor as he felt that sludgy, bitter seed gush into this esophagus, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as drool rolled down his chin, his legs shaking and nearly giving out from the incredible high of finishing off a huge shit, along with the feeling of his dom exploding down his mouth. He only pulled his lips off that rod once he was certain he’d sucked out every drop of that virile seed, slowly pulling his head back until he was panting in front of it like a bitch in heat. His face was beet red, his eyes teary, his stomach full of trapped air and gluey jizz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Uuurpp…</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>The twink couldn’t help but let out that cum-scented burp, the stench of the nut festering in his guts making him horny all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smells pretty nice today, don’t it pig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol was on all fours like a proper pig, his nose inches away from his heaping helping of shit. It was still steaming hot, trapped gas inside bubbling out in small puffs to fill the air with even more of his shit-reek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes it does, sir…” Zol responded, salivating as he stared at his own mound of shit. On either side of his head was his dom’s hairy feet, as the fat slob squatted over the bowl to deposit his own load. There was no doubt that things were about to get messy… Zol’s turd had already nearly filled the entire bowl, and he knew whatever was brewing inside Wallace’s ass would be just as big, if not bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BBBLLLRRRRPPPPTTTPTPTPTP!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another wet fart exploded out of Wallace’s ass, sounding like someone slapping a wet towel against the side of a bathtub as it sputtered to a stop. His fat ass always made his farts especially wet and loud, as they bubbled between his deep, sweaty ass crack… It was part of the reason Zol adored him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnh… Here she comes…” Wallace groaned, his meaty asshole sizzling with pent up gas before starting to push outward. Unlike Zol’s turd, Wallace’s was soft pretty much all over, aside from a “cap” of harder shit that was less than an inch of the total mass. It smeared the inside of his hairy ass crack as it started its descent into the bowl below, spreading apart his plump cheeks as it slid out of his hole. “Yeah… Mmh… Been needin’ this…” He says, his hands firmly planted into his legs to keep himself steady, his hanging cock starting to stiffen up again as he began his shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol looked up from his own pile to see that turd part his dom’s cheek, and to watch that heavy cock get hard all over again. It was a creamy, light brown, unlike Zol’s darker and denser loaf. What came from Wallace’s ass was more like peanut butter, and especially fatty and oily peanut butter at that. The hairs poking out of his dom’s ass clung to that shit as it slid past, dirtying them even more than they already were as the log started to hang between his legs like a smooth, slimy tail. It was already a foot long and showing no signs of stopping, dangling down toward the bowl and even touching Zol’s own mess before finally being clipped off with another raunchy butt blast. It landed with a wet SMACK against Zol’s own pile, coiling sloppily and hanging off the rim of the bowl like a lazy tree snake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nngh… Yeah, that’s the stuff…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ffffbblLLOORRPPTTT!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>Another raucous fart sent a smattering of soft shit slapping against the two huge logs, mounds of muddy shit rolling off the pile and settling around the bowl. A second, much thinner turd started to squelch out of Wallace’s asshole like toothpaste, tearing in several places from all the trapped gas lodged in it before finally falling from his ass as well. Overall, he had shit nearly twice as much as Zol had… And he hadn’t even particularly been saving up. He just naturally took these monstrously huge dumps… A fact that Zol loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention the </span>
  <b>stink </b>
  <span>of his shit. It smelled just as unhealthy as his diet was, like burning garbage and rotten meat. It was gelatinous from all the fat Wallace ate, gooey and sludgy like thick chocolate pudding. Zol was shaking with excitement as he awaited permission to dig in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright pig, get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A foot shoved his face right into the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol was in heaven, his face completely coated in his own shit, along with that of his dom’s. The powerful stinks had swirled together to form something that would gag even the most vetern of sanitation workers, something that Zol was ecstatic about. </span>
  <b>This </b>
  <span>was the shit experience he’d wanted for so long… He was so happy he nearly began to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace watched happily as his piggy rutted his face around in the mud pit they had created, before kneeling down behind him and slapping his fat cock between those perky cheeks. His pig had nutted twice already, and it was time for him to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright lil’ pig… Open up wide…” Wallace grunted, grinding his slick cock between those shit-stained cheeks. Zol’s shit hadn’t been nearly as messy, but there was still an appreciable amount of shit caked between his cheeks. Not quite enough for Wallace’s tastes, however. He reached down with one of those big hands to grip Zol’s hair and tug it backward, lifting the piggy out of his mud. Zol reacted by whining like a child denied his Christmas presents, squirming his ass from side to side, too excited to even form words at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reeelax, faggot. Just need some lube is all…” Wallace said, giving his pig a spank. The little twink yelped and squealed in reaction, Wallace digging a hand into the shit pile and scooping out a good helping of that soft waste before shoving Zol’s face back into his mess, letting him savor and enjoy the double helping of fresh dung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace slathered that gooey shit between Zol’s cheeks like it was any other lube, the slimy waste making Zol’s hole nice and lubricated for what was to come. With the leftover shit Wallace stroked his fat cock, licking his lips as he watched Zol rub his face back and forth in the mess. The twink had barely even touched his “food”, instead just smearing it all over his face like it was sunscreen, reaching up with a hand to get a nice glob of it before rubbing it all over his sweat-stained shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nasty lil’ pig…” Wallace grunted, grinning as he gripped his cock and started to press it against Zol’s shit-caked rear entrance. Zol’s back arched and another girly squeal left his brown painted lips as he felt his dom’s nasty cock start to press against his asshole, his back door still relaxed and loose from his heavy dump. Wallace’s cock slid right in with minimal resistance, digging in deep and flattening the twink’s prostate as its owner pushed his hips forward. Wallace knew by now that Zol not only could take all nine inches, but that he </span>
  <b>loved </b>
  <span>it. The greasy, fat old faggot felt the leftovers of Zol’s shit on his cock as he dug in four inches deep, grunting and gripping the twink’s shoulders and shoving himself deeper inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol lifted his head up and moaned as he felt his guts get speared by that huge rod, feeling like someone had shoved an iron pole up his ass. Their nuts knocked together, loose shit falling from Zol’s messy face as he moaned with his mouth wide open. Shit fell onto his tongue from his nose, but he couldn’t have cared less… He closed his mouth and savored the taste of fresh shit as he felt his dom’s dickhead throbbing at what felt like his belly button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace wasted no time rutting his pig, his fat hips slapping against Zol’s round, smooth behind. Thick legs firmly planted on the ground, one hand on his own back to keep himself steady as he grunted and forced his cock deep into Zol’s eager asshole. That was perhaps the best part… How </span>
  <b>eager </b>
  <span>Zol was. It was like his entire sexuality was based around shit, a true shit addict that was hard to find even on the internet… Wallace’s nuts slapped against Zol’s own again and again, his fat gut heaving as he thrust his meaty cock deep into the twink’s rectum. The force and effort of fucking the other male made more loose, sloppy farts splatter out of Wallace’s ass, the sound of meat slapping on meat being accentuated by the noise of his nasty gas ripping between his fat ass cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace took his time fucking his twink, knowing Zol would be more than happy being buried in shit the entire day. When he felt himself getting close to nutting, he’d slow himself down to a stop, letting his cock twitch and edging himself onto a bigger and bigger orgasm, marinating balls-deep inside Zol’s digestive system. Zol at this rate had smeared shit all over his front half, his small dick squirting out another watery load all over his pasty thighs as he jerked himself off with his dom’s sludgy shit. He had started eating his meal at this rate instead of just playing with it, taking a mouthful of shit and swirling it around like mouthwash. Mashing it up with his tongue, feeling the bubbles of gas explode out like pockets of flavor, the little bits and pieces of undigested food adding their own taste profile… It was an exquisite meal, much better than he could find at any restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all good things must cum to an end, and Wallace felt himself at his limit as he edged himself once again. For twenty minutes he had been raw-dogging his faggot fucktoy, and his legs were starting to burn from the effort of moving his fat body. He grabbed a handful of the twink’s hair again, messing it with shit, and tugging on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you want my cum!” He barked, starting to slam into the fag’s asshole once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gyyoohhh~! Piggy wants your cum! Piggy wants your cum!” Zol cried out, his entire world being nothing but his dom and the bowl of shit in front of him, tears of joy and extreme arousal running down his shit-caked face and tongue hanging lewdly from his mouth, drooling into the half-empty bowl of shit between his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace gave him exactly what he wanted just moments later, grunting and clenching his teeth as his nuts climbed up to his taint. His cock twitched and bulged inside Zol’s asshole as the cum raced up his piss tube, before bursting inside Zol like a busted sewage main. Rope after thick, hot rope of jizz gushed into Zol’s asshole, filling his freshly emptied bowels with gummy, chewy nut. Wallace nearly collapsed as his powerful orgasm wracked his body, his eyes closed and his cock pulsing deep inside his twink’s body. For the second orgasm of the day, he still dumped an impressive amount of jizz into Zol’s willing behind before his cock started to soften again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… Get up, piggy. Give your old man some love…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh… Mmmphah… Hm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol sat in his dom’s lap, cradling his cheeks as the two had a sloppy, shit-filled makeout session on the slob’s couch. Their semi-hard cocks rubbed and kissed each other just as much, Zol’s tiny little prick rubbing itself up on Wallace’s monster as they sucked face. Their brown tongues twisted and writhed against each other, Wallace’s big hands gripping Zol’s hips as his spread legs rested on Wallace’s fat thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol did so adore his dom… When he was being held like this, he felt so loved and comforted. So warm and needed in his dom’s embrace… And the sloppy kisses they shared, flavored with the unique taste of shit, was one of his favorite parts of coming over to the slob’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace pulled his head back in order to send a line of kisses down Zol’s neck, making the androgynous twink shiver and coo in pleasure as brown-tinged spit ran down his collarbones. He instinctively lifted his arm as he felt his dom nudge at his pit, letting Wallace lick away at the sweat clinging to his bare underarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… O-old man…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol whined and squirmed as his armpit was loved on, licked and kissed with just as much adoration as he had lavished upon Wallace’s cock. He was completely submissive to this fat old man, and nothing could make him happier… How had had lived for 21 years before meeting this perfect man, he’d never know. But there was one thing he felt like he had to say now, some feelings he had to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace lifted his head, looking at Zol in the eyes. God, he was so big, so </span>
  <b>manly…</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>“I… I love you, old man! I-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wallace pushed a finger to the twink’s lips to stop him from talking, a stern, concerned look plastered on his face. Zol felt his heart start to sink, tears starting to well up in his eyes as his dom stared at him like that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You sure, lil’ pig? You love a fat old man like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol didn’t even think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES! You make me feel so loved, like no one ever has before… Whenever we’re apart, you’re all I think about! I want to be with you, old man… I’m so empty when you’re away…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace leaned back on the couch, his body stained with shit just as Zol’s was. He thought for a time, his hands still firmly on the boy’s hips. The age difference was the first thing to come to mind, but… Then came a realization. He had never had as much fun in 47 years of living as he had with this little twink. No amount of partying back in his wild years could compare to spending a night with this delicate little faggot… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Well, I’ve never been good with this kinda thing, but…” Wallace side, itching the back of his neck (and smearing it with shit in the process) “... Well, I… I think I love ya too, ya little pig…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol looked stunned for just a moment, before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the other man’s big, furry chest, rubbing his cheek against that coarse fuzz and whimpering. “My big man… My big, beautiful man…” He said, starting to cry inside his dom’s arms. Wallace responded by slowly raising his arms to stroke the boy’s back, relaxing his body into the embrace. His mouth curled into a smile, and he couldn’t help but sigh in contentment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… You wanting to move in, then?” He eventually asked, feeling Zol nod quickly against his chest. “I guess I can keep ya around… Ya don’t think your parents will mind ya dating an old man like me?” A muffled “I don’t care!” came from his chest, setting that worry aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to play with shit some more, to celebrate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH! AH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zol cried out in joy as he rod Wallace’s fat cock, bouncing up and down in his lap, feeling the weight of Wallce’s leg force him upward before crashing back down onto that meaty dick. The two were covered in shit at this rate, nothing left in the bowl but some smears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, little pig! Ride me harder! Show me how much you love me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit squelched around Wallace’s cock as he buried it deep inside his twink’s rear entrance, his nuts slapping up against those shit-covered cheeks with each impact of his pelvis against Zol’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two would fuck two more times by the time midnight had rolled around, passing out in each other’s arms on the couch… Only to wake up, take a shower, and fuck even more as the warm water ran over their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, Zol had found what he always wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>